Noise in digital images can comprise high-frequency elements that can add significantly to the size of a compressed image. Noise can also detract from the visual aspects of an image. However, many noise removal techniques can also remove high-frequency image elements such as edges thereby degrading the fine detail of the image. Noise removal methods that preserve image detail can increase image compression and other attributes while maintaining image quality.